Talk:Serpens
There is no possible way to find a way to find a Serpens with over 337 dmg. OH WAIT, THERE IS! modding! 337 dmg is the absolute maximum for a legit Serpens. True, Also Legit Level 61 Serpens are extreamely very rare because Crawmerax does not drop any weapon Higher than Level 60 and those very few Level 61 chests (a chest that always has Level 61 weapons) so finding a perfect Serpens in one of those chest would be like winning the million dollar lottery CosmicStrike 06:24, October 15, 2010 (UTC) If the serpens spawns with mag 5 and barrel 4 it will get over 337 damage, however, I think its main barrel is barrel 5, which keeps it from being higher than 337. I checked on gear calculator, and it said that even with barrel 4 and mag 5 and a damage of 342 it was still legit, albeit constructed. Firesteel7 03:31, July 30, 2010 (UTC) If it moves side to side, wouldn't it move like Mad Jack's gun then? DestinysHand 03:19, February 26, 2010 (UTC) it does move like Mad jack's gun but alot smoother. More wavy and less static like. so it looks like a green snake shooting out of the gun So, the comparison to TK's wave doesn't mean much anyway? DestinysHand 03:45, February 26, 2010 (UTC) I noticed something about this gun. Not every shot has the acid effect; only the shots that serpentine explode into acid and the acid cloud isn't always the same size.Fallouthirteen 20:55, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Out of curiosity can this come with a better fire rate than 4.something, I find the low fire rate severely reduces the usefulness of this gun, if I could get it to 6-8 it'd be far better. Saint Ran Gee 13:45, October 30, 2010 (UTC)Saint Ran Gee Stats Deleted the legit ones and put them into a table. P.S. Please only put legit Serpens in this table. - The bullet pattern I think it should be added that its usual bullets fire normal and the wave pattern is for when a corrosive splash will happen And unlike the tsunam,this one always deals elemental damage Demonique 12:39, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Serpens is not always x4 corrosive i found a legit version of serpens from craw its not always x4 Add-on Hey anyone know what add-on you need or is it in the original game? Like all pearlescent weapons, the serpens is on available in the Parched Fathoms region, which is the area of the Knoxx DLC. Thank you Now I just have to wait till it comes out on disc --I don't think it will be coming out on disc, as even the GOTY edition only has download codes. 14:01, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Only legit prefix? I think not! My friend Craig and I were in a game, we killed Crawmerax, and it dropped an "Anarchy Serpens". Neither of us use mods, or even have the know-how to do so. Even if we did, we just refuse to use modded guns. So this one was legit unless it's a glitch. Lord Rapter 19:47, October 10, 2010 (UTC) lol 19:50, October 10, 2010 (UTC) ^^ Sorry. We deal with this shit a lot. Excuse some of the bitchy comments that shortly WILL be coming your way. There is absolutely no way that is legit. Ever. And I bet you're just gonna continue insisting it's legit right? And in;b4 Atlas getting mad at me. 21:04, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :::atlas only gripes about anti mod right? he shouldnt have anything to say about a legitimacy claim. :one of the two of you is in error. your choice mate. (anarchy is a title so not only is it illegitimate for support machine guns what you have is a double title). 21:20, October 10, 2010 (UTC) remember friends of guests can join private matches w/o an invite. Unfortunately for you and Craig, it's modded. 22:47, October 10, 2010 (UTC) I don't think anyone can join a private game unless invited. :@toaster: my lol was not made in poor spirit. i was merely trying to set a lighter tone right off the bat in an attempt to head off the inevitable mod-bashing. hopefully it worked. :@nags: a private game can be "backdoored" when a gamer "joins" a guest of the host. mine and doc's games that you yourself have joined were private games hosted by me. 14:12, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :: I recall needing an invite....? To break the cycle of Could not connect to host. That or I forget. 14:50, October 11, 2010 (UTC) ::zaph and sinael have also (unexpectedly) backdoored into our games. (doc's a popular guy ;) -fry :: ::Going into "my friend found some cool shit" time. ::In the last 2 days he has supposedly found 4 Dracos (2 were. I checked.) and 3 Defilers in the same chest. And almost every other orange (no reapers yet) ::Apparently that +2 FRI works wonders for this one. ::And he supposedly has a "Lucky Gun." Vladolf Sniper. Material 2 is all I remember. 01:12, October 12, 2010 (UTC) How many types of serpens are there I know there is more than one I have atleast 3 not moded the shattered twisted and anarchry I found all at crawmerax it took a lot of killing though tell me if you found others I would like to hear about them. : It's not possible to list all variants of the Serpens. 12:03, February 27, 2011 (UTC) but none are shattering, twisted nor anarchy. they are not moded but they are modified. 27feb11